It All Comes Back
by marioguy681
Summary: Aigis, Junpei, Fuuka, and Yukari must find elsewhere to go to school, so they wind up in Inaba. This little town that once had the murders is now settling back into ordinary life. But, when someone comes back, something strange starts to happen! Why? Well, S.E.E.S. and the Investigation Team need to figure it out! Will they, or will fog cover Inaba?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Inaba

**HEY GUYS! Welcome to my new story "It All Comes Back." Hope you stay for the duration!**

**This story takes place shortly after Yu moved AWAY from Inaba, so this is life after Yu.**

* * *

_[Chapter 1: Welcome to INABA!]_

* * *

Inaba, Japan- 2012

Yasoniba Train Station

* * *

Aigis' POV

* * *

I step off the train and look around. Inaba looks... rather... boring, to put it lightly. "Whatcha thinkin' bout Aigis?" the girl in pink next to me asks.

"Oh nothing really Yukari, just looking around, being optimistic, y'know, the usual" I say and chuckle. I'm amused that THIS is where we're finishing up our school year. It doesn't look... interesting. Suddenly a black sedan pulls up.

Junpei, the one standing on my right muttered something about "being late as always". He spoke up when saying "That should be Adachi." he said. Somebody rolled down the window and yelled at us, well, Junpei specifically.

"HEY! LITTLE CUZ! Why don't ya'll get in the car" he said and popped the trunk so we could put our bags there. We did so and got in. Junpei got in the front, while Fuuka, Yukari and I got the back. Of course they had to put the Robot in the middle.

We pulled up to a gas station to get some fuel and stretch our legs. We all got out and Adachi decided to let us explore a little bit, but we couldn't go into any of the shops. I decided to just stay around the car, we'll be here for a full year, so I thought I'd see it all eventually. I just decided to get back in the car and sit down.

I must have dozed off just sitting there because the next thing I know, Yukari is actually picking me up and carrying me. "Oh, you're finally awake" she says. I blink a couple of times before responding.

"Yeah... anything happen while I was out?" I asked and yawned a little bit. It amazes me that I've come this far as to being human. I mean, I can yawn and be tired now, unlike real robots.

"Well, you must have been out for a couple hours, because we spent like 2 or 3 hours looking for you since you disappeared, only to find you fast asleep in the car." She carried me inside the house and just laid me down on the couch. "But you still look beat. Is something upsetting you?" she asked me.

"Nothing you don't know about" I said, and she caught the drift. We just left the conversation there, and she walked upstairs to where I supposed her room was. I just laid there for about 5 minutes before falling back asleep.

I opened my eyes to see a limo. A very , very BLUE limo. I was sitting in a chair, and sitting before me were an older woman dressed in blue, a younger woman in white, and a man in black with a long nose.

"Welcome back... To the Velvet Room"

* * *

**WELCOME BACK... Interesting. What will the man with the long nose have to say?**

**This story... is yeah. It's what it is.**

**OK, Stay Awesome Everyone**

**-MG681**


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces, Same Places

**HEY! MG681 here with some "It All Comes Back!" I will go back and fix chapter 1, because I've come up with some new ideas! So keep a lookout. But until then, enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 2: New Faces, Same Places-

* * *

_[Aigis' POV]_

* * *

"Welcome back... To the Velvet Room" the man with the long nose said. "It's been awhile since we last met. We've been expecting you."

I nodded. "Right back at you Igor. But, why have you brought me here? What happened to the elevator and... Elizabeth? Wasn't that the other girl's name?" I asked cautiously, seeing the older woman sitting beside Igor. She definitely didn't look like Elizabeth.

"My name is Margaret, I'm Elizabeth's sister." the woman said. "As for the Elevator, leave that up to your imagination!" She added a little chipperly. "But, none of that is important. We have called you here for a reason, as you have probably figured out."

I just rolled my eyes. "You NEVER call me here unless there's a good enough reason for me to be here." I responded courteously.

Igor nodded. "Yes, that is true. Now, as for why we've called you: You have wielded the Wild Card once, and the time has come that you must wield it again. You will encounter a... misfortune in the days to come. You will be thrown into the middle of a mystery. You must try to solve it."

I looked at him uncertainly. "What makes you think I'LL be able to do this? I'm one person, how can I try to figure out what's to come and happen?" I asked.

"Because, you won't be alone. Everyone still has their persona. You may not have Evokers anymore, but you can still summon your persona. Here, take this" Igor said and handed me a blank blue Tarot card. "This is how you will summon your Personas now." He explained, and he must be right, because in a matter of seconds, a persona appeared on the blank side of the card. 'Twas my faithful Athena.

"You will be involved with this, heavily. I suggest yeilding this well. Margaret still has the Compendium for you, but you will not be able to use it just yet. Once you figure something important out, you will be able to use it. Now, you will meet a boy, in the same grade as you now, who will also be able to wield the Wild Card. He will have grey hair, look out for him. He'll be here in a couple days."

The Velvet Room started to fade from in front of me, and when I opened my eyes again I noticed something odd. Yes, I was still in Adachi's house, but... My sister, Metis, was standing over me. "M-Metis?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. Sure enough, it was actually her.

"Sister! We were all so worried!" She said and pulled me up into a hug. Adachi walked into the room with a cup of coffee, Metis nodded at him.

"Good, it's about damn time she's up. Sorry, don't mean to be so harsh Aigis, we've just been worried. You've already missed the first 2 days of school, and everyone else is on their way. Metis was to stay back to help you find your way in case you woke up. We'll... talk later." Adachi said and Metis handed me some clothes. I knew what she wanted me to do, so I went into the bathroom and changed into the school uniform.

_'This is gonna be fun'_ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Next Chapter coming from a different P.O.V... Someone hopefully expected ;)**

**OK, Stay Awesome Everyone**

**-MG681**


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces, Same Place Pt 2

**CHAPTER 3! YA!**

* * *

Ch. 3- New Faces, Same Places-part 2

* * *

_[Yukiko Amagi POV]_

* * *

I was walking beside Chie and Rise on my way to the first day of school, my first day of being a Third Year. They were talking about something or other, but i wasn't really worried. I was lost deep inside my own mind, that is, until Chie nudged me to get my attention.

"Hm? What's wrong Chie?" I asked, knowing it was going to be a 'What do you think?' question or something like that already. That's usually all it is with Chie if she's talking with someone else.

"I said look over there, did we get new students?" She asked and pointed across the way. I saw a girl in Pink, a guy wearing a baseball cap dressed in black, A girl with Turquoise hair, and a girl with some sort of red skirt and black hair.

"I dunno." I said and shrugged. "I haven't seen them before. Should we go talk to them?" I asked. "Maybe the one could make up for Narukami."

Chie nodded and we walked over to them. The one in pink must have noticed us because she motioned for the one with Turquoise hair to look at us. "Uh H-Hi there" I said to them cautiously.

The one in pink piped up. "Oh hi there! Are you students of... Yasogami High, is it?" She asked, but I could tell she really meant "Hi, who are you and why are you talking to us?"

"Um, w-well yeah. I'm Yukiko Amagi, this is Chie Satonaka, and this is Rise Kujikawa." I said as I pointed to my friends respectively.

"Rise Kujikawa... That name sounds familiar for some reason. It sounds like... Risette. Risette Kujikawa, but there's no way you'd be her. Anyways, I'm Yukari Takeba, this is Junpei Iori, Fuuka Yamagishi, and Metis" She spoke chipperly. "I hope we're all able to get along! And, um, this is kind of embarrassing to ask, but would you mind showing us to school?"

I told them that I would without a doubt, because I'm a good person. Well, I didn't say it was because I was a good person, but I really don't care.

We walked up to Yasogami High and I just sighed. Today was going to remind me so much of him... Why'd he have to move? He's the one that helped me realize I wanted to stay here. School's the same, but will this year be the same? I mean, maybe bonds can be formed with those walking behind me... After all, there are New Faces in the Same Places.

* * *

**So yeah, really short chapter. I'm terribly sorry there's no action yet. I've got ideas, it'll just take awhile for them to get there!**

**Next Chapter: Narukami's POV from wherever the hell he's actually from. **

**If I get any details of the Persona 4 half of this story wrong, please let me know. I have the game but can't pass the fucking Shadow Mitsuo battle!**

**OK, Stay Awesome Everyone**

**-MG681**


	4. Chapter 4: Can We Go Back?

**Chapter 4. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO happy! I've beaten Shadow Mitsuo SO under leveled! I was a 39 facing a 45. That's a really big differential if ya didn't know!**

**Anyways, here's Ch. 4, as promised, from Narukami's POV!**

* * *

Ch. 4- Can we go back?

_[Yu Narukami POV]_

* * *

I stepped off the train, and realized where I was. I was in what I would once call home. But... will anyone recognize me? I've been gone for over a year. I sigh and look around, the entire place feels ghostly, like I don't belong here. I walked up to someone who I vaguely remembered being from my class, but just as I thought, he didn't remember me.

I tried getting in contact with a couple more people, but the same thing happened. They just didn't recognize me.

I sighed and walked to the place I had called home for 15 years. It seemed so foreign to me now it's not even funny. I went up to my room and fell asleep easily.

I woke up stiff the next morning and walked downstairs rubbing my eyes. "Morning Nanako" I said absentmindedly, before remembering she wasn't here. "Oh sorry, I mean Mom"

She just laughed. "Morning Son. I made you pancakes" she said and set them on the table. I ate them without paying much attention.

I tried going to school, and I was successful, but not very. I couldn't pay attention to anything, so the minute I got home, I sat on the couch and called my mom over. "Hey Mom... Could I ask you something?"

She could tell I was troubled so she sat beside me and rubbed my back. "Sure Son, what is it?" she asked concernedly.

"Well... I... don't feel at home here. I'd rather we move... back to Inaba. I just... I know more people there. I'd rather live in Inaba than here." I said, looking straight into my mom's face.

She sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. That's why... I have to talk to your dad, but there's a house for sale right beside your Uncle Dojima's house. I was thinking of moving anyways, this town is too crowded for me." she said.

"Mom, if you would do that, that would be amazing." I said and fortunately, my dad walked in right at that time. My mom told me to go up to my room while they talked. Like 5 minutes later my mom called me back down. "OK, so...?"

"You're going to be happy. Your dad was at the bank, they are going to give us the money to move and buy the house." Mom said and hugged me tight. "You can be happy again!"

I was ecstatic. I hadn't yet unpacked my things, so I was REALLY happy! "We will be leaving this house tomorrow" Mom stated. "Go get some sleep, you'll need to be up early tomorrow."

I did as she said and had nothing but great dreams of me and my girlfriend... My Yukiko. When I woke up, I knew it would be a good day! I couldn't wait to see everyone's faces light up when they saw me.

* * *

**Well... this should set up nicely.**

**Again, getting to the action.**

**OK, well, now to go and kill shadow Naoto!**

**Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-MG681**


End file.
